coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7065 (29th April 2009)
Plot Eileen thinks that Paula's lying but when Colin doesn't contradict her, Rita realises Paula's telling the truth. Colin wants to explain but Rita won't hear it and leaves. Outside the Rovers, Rita breaks down. When Amy reveals she's being bullied by a boy at school, Becky's determined to protect her. Colin makes for the door but Paula stops him. He explains he never knew Paula got pregnant and it's confession enough for Eileen. Blanche brings The Thorn Birds home to watch with Deirdre. Ken's annoyed as they've watched TV all evening. He proposes a weekend away for Deirdre and himself. Julie tells Paula she had a right to know her father. Eileen accuses Paula of destroying her family. Unable to take any more, Paula rushes out. Jason's relieved when Julie tells him nothing happened between them. They were both so drunk they fell asleep. Rita tells Colin she's disgusted that he took advantage of a child and never wants to see him again. She takes off her engagement ring and puts it in the till. Deirdre's interest in seeing Grease at the West End conflicts with Ken's idea of a weekend away. Colin returns to the Grimshaws' house to tell them the engagement's off. Jason asks Colin to leave. Norris, Emily and Mary wait anxiously outside Rita's flat. Norris asks Rita (via the intercom) to flick her lights on and off so they know she's okay. Rita ignores both Norris and Emily, who calls from Mary's mobile. Julie sees Colin at the bus stop. She admits she always wanted a father but not like this. Fiz and Kirk take her back to No.5. Ken walks to Martha's barge and stares longingly. His nerve fails him and he heads home. Eileen thinks Paula only spent time with her to get closer to Colin. She tells Jason that Colin should hurry up and die. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Paula Carp - Sharon Duce *Colin Grimshaw - Edward de Souza Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public bar, toilets, back room and upstairs flat *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *10a Coronation Street - Living room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield Canal Notes *Betty Williams (Betty Driver) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Colin's party descends into chaos as the guests struggle to come to terms with Paula's news; after realising how different his and Deirdre's interests are, Ken heads to the canal to find Martha; and Becky is determined to protect Amy when the youngster reveals she is being bullied. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,450,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2009 episodes